A parametric speaker is also called a directional speaker, and the like, and has a feature that the directionality of an audio to be output is high. For this reason, an audio image (acoustic field) can be selectively formed in a specific region by using the parametric speaker.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which an audio image is constantly located at a predetermined position using a parametric speaker.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which an audio image is located at a position of an object in an image using a parametric speaker.